The Domino Effect
by Jade Popal
Summary: How do you beat the good guys? How do you take down the ones who always win at the end of the day? How can you bring down the Angel Network when they've already taken a side in the oncoming war? Well, that's simple really. You just have to change their minds. A Chronicles of Syntax fanfiction.


**Hello lovely people! I haven't seen too much Chronicles of Syntax fanfics, so I thought, hey why not. Sure, I should be writing my other stuff which i have obligations to, since I'm finally able to write again, but eh, I can wait a little longer (sorry, Control followers, I haven't forgotten, just medical issues).**

**So yeah. I love CoS. A lot. This may or may not go anywhere, but hey, one chapter is good, right? Right. So yeah, please tell my what you think, and PLEASE leave a review, even it it's a few words, even if you hate it, reviews are AWESOME. :)**

**And if you don't know CoS- WATCH IT NOW, SEARCH IT ON YOUTUBE AND WATCH IT NOW YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Kairan was eager to get back to his dream.

It had definitely been a good one this time: full of bizarre creatures from childhood video games, a hunchbacked old woman (who had looked suspiciously like Steven), and a period of time where Kai had been miles high above the earth on a giant pair of stilts, getting higher and higher, about to reach the other side of the solar system.

But he had been rudely awakened. By what, he didn't know. But one minute, he was riding the outermost ring of Saturn, the next, he was sitting up in his bed so quickly that he knocked his TARDIS lamp off of his nightstand and onto the carpet.

"Oh, _what?_" He half-whispered, half-shouted indignantly to the air. "You've _got _to be kidding me! How is that fair? I was at _Saturn!_"

He muttered darkly as he rubbed his eyes, groped the floor for his lamp, and replaced it on the stand. He squinted into the dark for a minute, trying to find the source of the noise that had woken him up. Maybe something had fallen from one of his bookshelves? But… _how _could anything have fallen? There was nothing to push it. So then… what could've woken him so suddenly?

Kai didn't try to ponder this for long. Maybe it was something outside. Or one of Steven's snores from down the hall. Yeah, that _had_ to be it.

All Kai was focused on now was getting back to that dream. He lay his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. He was still for several minutes, trying to picture Saturn's rings as vividly as they had been in his mind a minute earlier. He turned his pillow over to the cooler side. He tried counting robotic sheep. He turned over to his right side, then his left.

Saturn's rings weren't getting any clearer.

Kai sat up again. _Dang it, _he thought, _the first cool thing to happen to me in weeks turns out to be all in my head, and I can't even see it again. Just my luck. _He sighed, running his fingers briefly through his already-messy hair. Suddenly, Kai realized how dry his throat felt. Sliding his covers off, he steadily touched his feet to the floor. Reaching for and picking up his iPhone from its designated place on his nightstand, Kai made his way out of his room and down the corridor, being careful to tiptoe past the rooms which were inhabited by other members of the team. Passing Steven's room, Kai heard a loud snore emit from behind the door.

"Knew it," Kai whispered to himself, silently promising that he'd hack Steven's laptop later and put the files out of alphabetical order or something.

He moved farther down the corridor, and then turned to the left. Passing the bathroom, the second training gym, and a closet full of miscellaneous items, Kai eventually stepped onto the polished tiles of the kitchen. Stepping to the left a bit to avoid a table, Kai groggily went to the cupboard and, eyes never wavering from the phone screen, took out a glass.

Something creaked behind him.

Kai spun around, eyes wide, hands coming up in front of his chest in a sloppy blocking gesture, still clutching his iPhone in one hand and a glass in the other.

"What! Who's there?! I-I'm warning you, I have a… a… a dangerous… device here… fully loaded!"

Kai focused his vision a bit as he squinted into the darkness.

"… Steven?"

The dark outline of a head, shoulders and torso could be seen sitting down at the table several feet in front of Kai- a table he swore had been empty several moments earlier. Two white glares shone from the face; the glasses of a certain dream- interrupter that Kai knew.

"Steven, my _god,_ don't _do that_!" Kai shook himself a little. "Why are you even _up_? You almost scared me to death, geez…"

Kai turned back around and filled the glass at the sink.

"Actually Steven, I was having this great dream, and _you_ were there! Well, I mean, it wasn't great _because_ you were there, but… anyway, you were this old lady who gave me these stilts, but you were always complaining and worrying. You had this great big wart on your nose too, like a witch or something. But anyway, I took the stilts and went up and up and soon I was by Saturn, and it was _fantastic_, but then I woke up because _you _started snoring!"

Down the corridor, another loud snore echoed back to Kai.

"Yeah, just like that! So then I tried… tried…"

Kai froze. For a few moments he didn't move or speak. He slowly set the glass down on the counter.

"Steven… was…w-was that you?"

There was no answer.

Kai slowly turned around. Steven had not moved from the table.

"Steven?"

The silhouetted figure stood up quickly. Kai jumped. He quickly opened his phone behind his back and, having memorized the keypad long ago, began typing a text.

"Steven, this isn't funny. What's going on, what're you-"

Kai saw a silhouetted arm flick its' wrist. With a sharp _**SHIING**_, a long shining blade appeared from Steven's cuff. The silhouette advanced.

Kai, caught by surprise, quickly sent the text and tried moving left along the counter, but tripped over his own feet in the dark and plummeted to the floor.

He felt his phone leave his hand and clatter across the floor. The glass fell and crashed right next to his head. He felt tiny shards of glass fly across his hair, some of them managing to cut his cheek. Kai quickly turned over and tried to scramble up, leaning against the counter, his heart pumping, trying to see the door in the dark. He needed a way out; he just needed to get down the corridor to someone's room…

Kai glanced behind him. He saw the two glares of Steven's glasses darting towards him.

He felt a small prick on his neck.

Immediately, Kai's body began to feel incredibly heavy. He tried to reach up to feel his neck, but he couldn't reach up high enough. His legs felt weaker and weaker by the second. The darkness began getting darker. Kai felt his breathing slow.

"Stev… Steven-" Kai gasped.

He felt himself falling forward.

And without another thought, Kairan fell into darkness.


End file.
